Red vs Blue
by thebelievedream
Summary: Clair Emerald is a rebel that doesn't like to be told what to do. Liam Payne is the type of guy who likes to take control and boss people around. One year Claire arrives to a sports camp were all that matters is winning. They are put in two different teams, the red team and the blue team to compete against each other. Who will win? Who will loose?


Claire's P.O.V:

Okay so first of all you're probably are wondering who I am. My name is Claire Emerald; I'm 17 years old and moved to London from California. Wondering why I moved…let's just say I was known as a wild child. Parents couldn't stand me so sent me away, but enough of that why don't I talk about what I'm doing now. I'm standing in front of a sports camp…yay how fun?

"Hello and who are you?" said a counselor holding a list with names on it.

"Maybe if you read the stupid name tags you're making us wear you would know," I said giving her the fakest smile.

"Very charming aren't you? Your cabin is 115," she replied.

I grabbed my bags and headed towards my cabin, gosh there was a lot of people here. I mean really? Who would want to spend their summer here? Not me.

"Hey you must be Claire I'm Stacy, one of your roommates," she extended her hand waiting for me to shake it.

I moved around her to get to the cabin but more girls came up to me.

"Hey," a really tall girl said to me. "This is Katie, Jessica, Amy, and you already know Stacy, my name is Cassie."

"Good for you," I said still walking looking for my cabin.

"Ummm, okay I don't think you heard us I'm Cassie this is," I then interrupted her.

"Oh I heard you, I just really don't care," I was already annoyed just by stepping inside this camp and know I have to put up with them to?

They gave me a surprised look but I just kept on walking till I found the cabin. I went inside and put my stuff on the bed furthest away from them all. Then a trumpet blew calling everyone out side.

"Hello we welcome you all to our sports camp, this camp has been around since 1964, owned by my very own grandfather," the man said.

Could the speech get even more exciting? I crossed my arms waiting for the man to stop talking on his microphone but the speech went on and on. Some guys where wooing through the whole thing making it seem as if all the man said was cool…which was not.

"Any questions out there?" the man said through the microphone.

"Yeah!" I said, "Are you going to be done talking anytime soon before the summer ends?" everyone started laughing, he just gave me a you better behave yourself young missy look.

"You're all excused," he said.

"Wow, you really made a great impression," a girl told me.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that man won't forget me," I laughed.

"No I'm talking about the boys, they all seemed to be drooling for you when they saw you," she said.

"Who can blame them," I joked.

"You know what, you have the it factor did you know that?" she said.

"The what?"

"You should join our group, not just anyone can join it," she said giving me a serious look.

"Thanks, but no thanks I go solo,"

She laughed "Just think about it, you don't want to do anything you'll regret, we are known as the most amazing people in this camp by our looks and the way we act." She said.

"You mean popular?"

"Even better" she stated "Well you can tell me yes later on through the day," she said.

"Oh and my names Megan by the way," she said before she left.

Oh great that was one of the things I was trying to stay away from popularity. It's cool to be liked by a lot of people trust me I would know but sometimes it can change a person. It changed me, back then I wasn't such a party animal, I had good grades, great friends and a great family. That all changed, my new friends became backstabbers, I never studied because I was always at parties and my parents decided I was too much to handle and sent me away. But hey what else is there to lose?

It was becoming darker and we were called to go outside again.

"So guys this year the rules have changed a bit. We have decided to split you up into 2 groups, the red team and the blue team, your teams will compete against each other and the winning team will get points, at the end of the summer the team with the most points will win our 2012 award." Said the councilor, I think his name was Drake, very muscular guy.

"So we are competing for a dumb trophy?" I whispered to the guy sitting next to me in the bonfire.

"Not just any trophy, being in the winning team helps you get a scholarship for collage; you see collages around here take these sports very serious." He whispered back to me.

I actually got to see how he looked like since he was facing me now. He had blonde hair, pretty eyes and a cute smile that went along with a cute Irish accent.

"Hey you were that girl who called out the coach earlier today during his speech weren't you?" he said.

"Well…."

"That was pretty cool of you, almost did it myself but you beat me to it," he laughed.

They started drawing out names to choose who would be on what team. They selected 4 names on every turn.

"Blue team! Jessi Lane, David Gram, Wendy Jackson, and Niall Horan," called out the counselor.

"Well that's me, I guess I'll see you around" Niall said getting up.

"Claire is the name,"

He smiled at me and walked to his team.

They called out more blue names then red and back and forth.

"Blue team! lizzie Stone, Hillery Fanser, Arren Ride, oh and here we have our special Liam Payne," said the councilor with a smile.

When they called that Liam guy's name everyone started cheering. What's up with him? Why is he so special? I saw him go with his team, I'm not gonna lie, he wasn't ugly he had wavy-ish hair, and a cute innocent face. His shirt definitely showed of his fit body…show off.

My name was finally called for the Red team. As I went walked up to my team a bunch of guy's started high fiving each other seeing I would be in there team. A lot of them stood closer to me then they needed to but I didn't really care, there wasn't much to complain about.

In each team there were 25 girls and 25 boys.

"In 3 days you will vote to choose your team captains there will be one girl and one boy from each team so choose wisely." Drake said.

Well I know for sure I don't want to be a team captain, I mean imagine me team captain. Yeah right, I'd rather be hit on the head 100 times than to be leader of such a stupid game like this. Not in a life time would I accept to be captain. Not this one or any other.

Please be sure to review so I know if I should keep going or not J Thanks for reading!

We all introduced our self's to our teams. We had to switch cabins because we needed to stick with our teams. I was so happy about that because I didn't have to share a room with the girls I was originally supposed to be with. Rules were we weren't allowed to be in the guy's cabin past 10:00 p.m. and we couldn't be outside the campus past 11:00 p.m. Right now it was 9:00 p.m.

I decided I would go to my cabin earlier today because I was really tired. I walked to my cabin but I couldn't open the door. Was it stuck?

"Need help? I heard a guy say behind me.

"No I'm fine," I said not even looking back. I gave it a few more tugs…didn't open.

"Here, let me help you," he grabbed the door and just with one tug he opened it.

He looked at me and I was surprised. Not by how he opened the door but by how beautiful he was. He had brown hair with side swept bangs, kind of messy but in the cute stylish messy way. He had blue eyes. His smile made me skip a heartbeat and of course perfect bone structure.

"Umm..thanks," I said giving him the best smile I could, play it cool.

He smiled at the floor and then at me.

"Oh it's no problem, that's what I'm here for…opening stuck doors," he said giving me another adorable smile.

We both laughed.

"I'm Nate, Nate Archibald" he stuck out his hand. (guy from gossip girl)

This time I shook it.

"My names Claire, Claire Emerald" I was still holding on to his hand after some seconds went by.

I of course let go, didn't want this moment to be awkward.

"Going in so early" he said.

I was lost in his eyes, but got snapped back to reality.

"Oh…yeah" had no idea what he had said earlier.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said moving backwards.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," I said.

I was really hoping I would! And with that I closed the door. I looked around my cabin it was better that the old one. I heard the door open, it was my new roommates. They didn't look as annoying as the old ones.

"Hey, you're in here early" the girl with the long brown hair said.

"Oh, I was kind of tired"

"Well, once you're with us all your tiredness will fade away" said the redhead.

"Where were you guys when I needed you to keep me up at school?"

We all laughed at that.

"I'm Claire, came here from New York,"

"I'm Amy came here from here," said the brunette with the long hair.

"And I'm Rose, and I'm also from here" the redhead said.

"Well nice meeting you, but I should probably go to bed, had a long flight"

With that we all turned off the lights and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and just put on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. It was time to go eat breakfast with everyone else. I sat alone in a table hoping it would stay that way but it didn't. Nate came and sat by me bringing all of his friends along.

"Hey," he said.

I smiled up.

"Hey"

"You don't mind if we sit here do you?" he said.

"Of course not,"

"Good because I was going to do it anyways" he said laughing.

All of us were getting along pretty good. They all seemed to laugh at the jokes I would make. What can I say I'm a sociable person? We all were getting finished up but I saw Nate staring across our table. I snapped my fingers at him.

"You know it's not polite to stare,"

He chuckled.

"What were you looking at?"

"The red team," he said.

Stalker much? I think he read my mind because then he added.

"They seem to have a better chance since they have more people from the winning team last year or let's just say Liam to be exact," he said.

I remembered that name from earlier when they were calling names.

"What's so special about him?"

"He's always in the winning team" he said.

"Well not this year" I said giving him a smile.

He smiled back at me which made me feel butterflies.

Later on that day all of our team sat in a circle to discuss who the captains were going to be.

Everyone agreed to having Nate be our captain. He was pretty popular here.

Now it came time to choose who our girl captain would be.

"I think it should be Amber" said a boy with a deep voice, we called him bass.

"Well we think it should be Claire" said a few other guys.

What? Me? Oh no….

"What do you think Chase?" said a girl to him.

"I think it should be Claire" he said.

"But…" Amber said.

Chace got up and said " Okay, Claire is our captain." Ignoring Amber.

Everyone else followed him, not everyone voted but Chace's answer was the only one that mattered to them.

I felt bad for Amber.


End file.
